Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to crystals, and more particularly to processes of forming crystals having particular shapes and the crystals formed by such processes.
Description of the Related Art
Crystals can be formed using vapor processes. The crystals can be characterized by crystal planes, and surfaces of the crystals may be grown along such crystal planes. Further improvements in crystal growth, performance from less surface irregularities, or both are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention. The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.